


I Died, Once

by SerigalaManis



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: English, F/M, Gen, M/M, Slight Angst?, Vampire!Kaminaga, kaminaga - Freeform, open pairing, the angst's only a droplet rlly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerigalaManis/pseuds/SerigalaManis
Summary: [He died,once. Each day.] Kaminaga Fic





	I Died, Once

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt on the title, mainly about Kaminaga (ofc lol)  
> So, i decided to contribute to this fandom aaand this is my first JGA english posted, hopefully yall could enjoy and have a nice day!

Kaminaga wouldn't have known the taste of death.

Cause he, never _once_ did he tasted death; for eternity's been bestowed upon him and _alas_ , shall be his first, last, and _only_ companion. Some said it was painful, terrifying, and full of sorrow-- but he couldn't understand better. Cause he didn't knew, and _never_ would anyway.

A reflectless monster groping his way. To seek in a liberty. To relieve a certain curiousity.

But _little_ did he knew, death was something so close to feel. Bit by bit it approached , little by little it _then_ crawled.

_'Sorry. I couldn't make it,'_

A _momentary_ shock, as Kaminaga realized the small paper on his palm was crumpled in no time. His eyes; widening as it watched the worst scenario unfolding. The two short sentences grazed upon him like thousands of razor; piercing deep— _many_ — and fine enough to bleed with a bitter sensation of a quickly-flashed mementos that came out of nowhere. Every piece of it taking a painful sharp turn. The _warm_ and _nostalgic_ moments he used to embrace with _care_ , in an instant turned into a _nightmare_.

"No.. How could.."

_Stunned._

He stood speechlessly; as a mix of nausea and heavy anxiety started to crawl upon his knees; to his stomach. Sending an imaginary fast-beating pulse— to his heart that was supposedly didn't work that way. He felt a strong dizziness— thousands of realization and tormention _repeatedly_ raining on him as his legs gave out slowly.

The fear of _losing_ , the fear of _being with oneself_ , the fear of _staying in a pitch-black solitude—_

_'How could you leave so--suddenly?'_

_'But you said-- you would make it..'_

_'I told you it was too risky but you didn't listen to m-'_

For the first time ever, Kaminaga felt like he was _dying_. Just like what those people said it would felt. It was so _sad_ , so _painful,_ so _lonely_ , and so _fearful_. Yet it was _unavoidable._

Time couldn't rewind, and synchrony ceased to entwine.

The love of his life was gone. _Forever._

And with that, he died, _once_.

Weeping for the one he loved. _Every_ day, in his _entire_ life.

_He died, once._

_Each day._


End file.
